


I Can Be Bad

by write_til_we_bleed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles is Marcel, M/M, Nerdy Harry, Punk Louis, Smut, blowjob, larcel - Freeform, marcel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have detention , Harry never has had detention. But Louis will show him what he’s missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Bad

Harry or Marcel as everyone in school knew him as wore huge square glasses being held together by tape on the nose piece. After a while Harry/Marcel got tired of getting new glasses having the same person yank his glasses of his face and snapping them in half. Harry/Marcel would wear a sweater vest during the winter and a long button up shirt underneath. He had formal pants always higher than necessary with a belt holding it in place. His dark brown was slicked over to mainly to one side making that top part of his hair cave over as the day goes on, his hair in the back is slick straight down not a single hair out of place. And his physical appearance and good natured heart is why he is always picked on.

Detention. Somehow Harry found himself in detention. Harry the boy who gets lost in books and has a charming personality that everyone loves. Harry was a well rounded student so how in the world did he get detention? Well, you can thank the football team who have picking on Harry for a month straight. It didn’t matter how many times Harry reported them or tried reasoning with these boys, they just wouldn’t stop and no one was trying to stop them. That is until today. As usual Harry just had his books ripped from his hands. The leader of the group, Andy took his current book and walked over to the water fountain. Just as the water hit the cover someone pushed him. This boy had dyed jet black hair, a lip ring on the right side of his lip, small gauges in his ears and tattoos wrapped all over his visible skin minus his face. Harry noticed his eyes popped around his golden suntanned face. He leaned down to Andy getting in his face grabbing the top of his shirt, “Fuck off, yeah?” He looked over at Harry, “You alright?”

After that a teacher came out and gave both of them detention and Andy and his crew got off scott free. Harry sat in front nervously tapping his fingers waiting for the school bell to ring indicating that school was over. Harry trudged to the assigned detention room. He remembers having to tell his step dad he wouldn’t be home till late. He felt so guilty he was choking with it. His step dad wasn’t mad. In, fact he was so surprised by Harry’s announcement that Harry was sure he thought he must have been joking with him. Sadly, Harry wished he was. The teacher glared at him and they sat in uncomfortable silence.

The boy from earlier waltzed in moments later sitting down next to Harry. He smiled and greeted the teacher. Who seemed rather bored with him, “Louis, no surprise to see you here. Got yourself a new friend I see.” Louis smiled and didn’t bother correcting her. She wrote the rules on the board then stalked off to the teachers lounge. Louis knew she wouldn’t be back until the last five minutes.

“What’s your name?” Louis turned to look at Harry, who had already begun reading his book. When he glanced up his hand twitched upward showing the cover was slightly damaged. His wide green eyes behind the square glass, “I’m Harry.”

Louis tilted his head licking his lips, “Tell me, Harry you ever been in detention before?” Harry shook his head eyes wondering back to his book. Louis squinted at him, “I figured.”

Harry looked up at him giving an annoyed glare. Louis laughed and waved it off, “What are trying to tell me you can be bad?” Harry was pretty sure he meant his words more of a dare rather than a question, Harry was smart, but he too was a fool, “Yes, yes I can be bad. I just don’t need to look the part.”

Louis scoffed, “My looks have nothing to do with it, young Harold. I’m quiet harmless, unless provoked. But let’s forget about me for a second. Prove it.” Louis made a wide gesture with his hand.

Harry looked around bringing his eyebrows in closer and glancing at Louis, “What I am proving by looking around?”

“We are in school in a teachers room, a science room no less. Show me you can be bad or do you need help?” Louis gave a toothy grin. Harry shifted in his seat clutching his book. Louis sighed happily before standing up and walking over to Harry. He extended his hand to him, “I’ll help you.”

Harry doesn’t why he let Louis walk him over to the teacher desk. Louis cleaned an area off before pressing Harry back on the cleared edge. Louis’ hands traveled down groping Harry. Harry immediately reacted clutching the desk, ‘What if the teacher walks in,” Harry hissed.

“Then she’s got quite the show to watch,” Louis chuckled. Louis removed Harry’s glasses placing them on his shirt so it brought his shirt down exposing even more of his tattooed chest. He pecked Harry on the lips softly. Nibbling at his bottom lip. One hand crawled up to unbutton Harry’s checkered vest. As Louis lips moved to Harry’s Adam’s apple, his hand loosened up Harry’s plain brown, scratchy tie. Louis grudgingly used both of his hands to unstuck and unbutton his white button up shirt. Harry whined at the lose of being touched. Louis smirked as he kissed his way down. Louis put Harry’s belt to use restraining Harry’s arms behind him. Finally Louis gracefully dropped to his knees. Using his teeth to unzip his pants. Louis teasingly licked Harry’s outline throughout the boxers. 

Harry found a way to pull his vision back from Louis’ teasing tongue to the door. The window was covered, but the door was unlocked, “I’m serious what if she comes back early,” Harry twitched from above trying to undo his restraints. 

Louis didn’t answer right away. He pinched Harry’s thigh and mumbled, “Stay still.” He pulled Harry’s boxers down to his ankles, “If you are really that worried then I guess I’ll have to make it fast.”

Louis licked a fat strip up Harry’s member, then settled his lips at the tip. Giving slow little kisses making Harry sensitive. Harry grunted through his teeth, “I thought you were going to do this fast.”

Louis looked up with devilish eyes, “You’re hard now aren’t you?” Louis rolled back on his heel cocking his head. The light hit his eyes just right making them seem like white light, “Don’t tell me you’ve never had a blowjob before?” Harry blushed and glanced away. Louis shrugged and leaned forward. He wrapped his lips around the tip of Harry allowing his tongue to sweep up the precome that had already beaded up. Harry moaned and sloped down to where his elbows and mid back were holding him up. Louis smiled and continued up slowly taking Harry in. Grazing his teeth against Harry. Harry subconsciously bucked up. Louis chocked slightly before regaining control. Harry breathed out a raggedy ‘sorry’. Louis didn’t mind not with the state he’d already put Harry in. 

Louis cheeks were hollowed out and his eyes made contact with Harry even though his eyes were mostly hooded. His brown side swiped hair was drooping down covering his forehead and one of his green eyes almost completely. Louis thought he looked absolutely marvelous. He didn’t realize he stopped to stare until Harry groaned a complaint. With that Louis went back to slow tonguing Harry’s member. He even half thought of fingering him, but that could be for another time.

Harry watched Louis. His black hair plastered to his forehead shortly after his quiff fell. His face hollowed and eyes concentrated on the task before him. Harry never knew such a dirty deed could look and feel so heavenly. Harry thought Louis looked perfect. Harry could feel a hot pit in his stomach, “Louis, Louis I’m not gonna last long.” He figured Louis would just let him finish himself off, but to his surprise Louis kept going. Louis flicked his tongue to rub the tip of Harry’s member repeatedly driving Harry crazy. Louis held Harry’s hips in a bruising grip keeping him still. Louis pulled almost all the way off kissing Harry’s member on the tip, then taking him all in. Harry lost it his vision blurred black as he shot out white. Louis sucked his dry making sure not to waste a drop.

Louis sprung back up to stand in front of Harry. Louis grabbed Harry’s face rubbing his jaw line with his thumbs. Neither of them said anything for a minute. Louis looked at the clock he only had a minute before the teacher came back. He sighed and undid Harry’s belt watching him redress himself. 

When the teacher walked back in Harry was reading, well he was staring at the words, but couldn’t seem to concentrate on them. Louis was doodling in one of notebook, thinking about a new tattoo and where it would go, “Alright, since I didn’t hear about any complaints from the neighboring teachers,” Harry’s head shot up and looked over at Louis who was still drawing. His hand was covering his mouth, but Harry knew he was smirking, “You can leave,” she finished. 

Louis walked out first and leaned on the wall waiting for Harry to emerge. When he did his pointed his finger at Louis and growled, “You knew didn’t you?”

Louis looked mockingly hurt, even grabbed his shirt where his heart should be, “Why, young Harold, it isn’t uncommon for teachers to work past actual school hours. Did I know that there were neighboring teachers? The world may never know,” Louis chuckled as he walked away. Harry called after him, “You knew, we both know it.” Louis turned back but continued walking, backwards now. He gave one toothy grin that should of cracked his face in half and Harry couldn’t help but grin back


End file.
